


It's the connection we cannot explain

by tudou4646



Series: Just Demetri and Hawk [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: When Tory said to Hawk, “You better watch your back,” as she realized he had switched sides to join Miyagi-Do, Demetri didn’t know her threat would be fulfilled so soon.
Relationships: Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Series: Just Demetri and Hawk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096610
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	It's the connection we cannot explain

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Cobra Kai Season 3 and it was AMAZING!
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> Post Season 3, there's a some violence but not super graphic.
> 
> In this, I'm pretending the Yasmine and Demitri relationship didn't happen (Although I totally ship it lol)
> 
> Also, I DON'T HATE Tory, I just made her act this for plot sake. I love her character and feel it's really nuanced!

When Tory said to Hawk, “You better watch your back,” as she realized he had switched sides with Miyagi-Do, Demetri didn’t know her threat would be fulfilled so soon.

It was several months after the attack on the LaRusso’s house, and both Johnny's and Daniel’s students were training consistently together. Demetri and Hawk were now hanging out a couple times a month, testing the waters of their friendship and trying to get back to normal. They would get food, and talk about the things like they did before. Demetri could see that Hawk was still a bit hesitant and holding back, still remembering how he broke his best friends arm. He was trying though, by giving Demetri space and moving slowly if he was near Demetri so he wouldn’t scare him.

Hawk had told Demetri he was sorry numerous times, and Demetri kept reminding Hawk that he was forgiven. Demetri was simply so grateful to have his best friend back. He was never good at having a mortal enemy like their senseis and Kreese. In all honesty, Demetri always had feelings for Hawk. He realized it in the 7th grade when they had a sleepover, and were watching Star Trek episodes and eating popcorn. Demetri was ranting on how the particular episode was actually scientifically accurate and Eli was just sitting listening with that soft half smile of his. Demetri remembers that he realized he always wanted to be by Eli’s side, and make him smile when the world feels overwhelming. 

Now the pair were walking side by side leaving the comic book store, with Hawk enthusiastically talking about how cool the Knights of Ren are and why he should be one of them because he was also totally badass. Usually, Demetri was pretty vocal about how he hated the sequel trilogy, but he was just happy to be talking with his best friend after all of the craziness lately that he was quiet. Then they appeared. Tory, Kyler, and three other Cobra Kai students that Demetri didn’t recognize. They surrounded Demetri and Hawk quickly, with Tory standing in front.

“I told you to watch your back,” she spat, glaring at Hawk.

Hawk glared back, taking a fighting stance, ready. Demetri was nervous, but also took a fighting stance.

“Can’t we work this out like normal people and talk?” Demetri said, moving so he was back to back with Hawk.

“We’re gonna destroy you guys,” Kyler whooped, excitedly coming in closer.

“Five against three, I like these odds,” Hawk said and Demetri could the smirk in his voice. Then the fight started.

Demetri’s nervousness got the better of him for a moment, but then he realized he was fighting with Eli. Demetri loved training with Eli because he made all of the moves look easy and fluid and powerful. And they were working on continuing to merge their fighting styles, so while Hawk was aggressive and offensive, Demetri was persistent and defensive.

The pair were working well together, and able to fend off the Cobra Kai students. But then a bigger student managed to hit Demetri in the gut and he gave a yelp, falling down. Hawk heard this and began to turn, Demetri’s name forming on his on lips. This gave Tory and Kyler the opening she was looking for and they managed to kick him down.

It was embarrassingly quick how fast Demetri was hauled up and held by the bigger student. He struggled to get away but couldn’t escape the vise like grip. 

The two other students also pulled up Hawk and Kyler began to punch him, over and over like a punching bag. Tory started in with a few hits when Demetri began to yell.

“Leave him alone! Eli hang on!”

“Keep the nerd quiet!” Kyler barked out and the student holding Demetri tightened his hold, putting pressure in his wind pipe.

Hawk was bloody, bruised and cut up, but his eyes were still defiant. “Look at you all tough with your goons. You couldn’t face me in a real fight,” he snarled breaking loose and punched one of the students holding him. 

Tory grabbed him by the hair as the student recovered and retook his hold on Hawk’s arm.

“Yeah not falling for that, I just needed to win. And it’s a bonus with him watching,” she said and her gaze slid over to Demetri. “Who knows, he may be able to get you to a hospital in time when we’re done with you.”

She then kicked Hawk in the chest and he went down. The Cobra Kai students then started kicking and stomping on Hawk while Demetri struggled as hard as he could. He couldn't help but start crying.

“ Stop! Stop please...”

Hawk then finally was still and the group came over to Demetri.

“That was fun,” Kyler said and he looked at Demetri, who was glaring with tear filled eyes. “What’d you say we have some fun with this one?”

“No,” Tory said the group stopped short. “He’s already in so much pain from seeing his little boyfriend like this. Let’s go and he can tell everyone we did this.”

The student holding Demetri released him and he almost crumpled over but managed to stay on his feet.

“You’re crazy, all of you,” Demetri said hoarsely as he looked over at Eli. 

At this, Tory punched him and then he fell over. She crouched down to his level, “Yeah we are. Cobra Kai never dies.”

Kyler kicked him once, and the students left.

“Eli?” Demetri said softly after catching his breath. He crawled over to him. There was so much blood and his clothes were all torn up. Demetri desperately searched for his phone in his pocket, and called 911. 

“Eli wake up please.” His voice was getting louder. While he was a little afraid of touching Eli, he ended up lifting Eli's head a little so it was on his lap. He tried to brush off the blood on Eli’s face but it only smeared making it look worse.

“911, what is your emergency...”

~~~

At the hospital, both the senseis, Sam, and Miguel were waiting with Demetri. Eli’s mom was on her way from work. Johnny looked so mad and he almost punched a trash can until Daniel had calmed him down so he was only pacing the room. Miguel also looked furious, with his fists clenching and unclenching.

Demetri had already been looked at and aside from a few dark bruises and a cut that needed two stitches he was fine. Physically. All he could see was Eli being hit over and over, but not making a sound. He saw Eli being kicked down until he couldn’t move. It was his fault, if he didn’t distract Eli then maybe...

“Hey it’s not your fault,” Sam said moving to sit next to Demetri. 

Demetri shook his head, “I, I know that but it’s still feels like it. He got distracted cause I got hit and then...”

“Still, it’s not. It’s Kreese’s. He’s the monster here,” Sam said. She put her arm around his shoulder. 

Demetri began to cry quietly. “But what if he-and if he-I can’t lose him again, I just got him back.”

“I know. It’s been really cool having him around lately. He’s a great friend,” Sam replied. 

“He’s more than that, I-“ Demetri cut himself off before he said anything more.

“You love him, like I love Miguel right?” Sam asked, her voice soft.

Demetri nodded.

“That’s awesome, really. You need to tell him.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me like that?”

“Demetri he switched sides for you. He may not know it, but I think he likes you too,” Sam said firmly.

Miguel was now leaning towards them. “Yeah! He talks about you a lot.”

“Really?” Demetri asked, incredulously.

Both teens nodded.

A doctor appeared from the doors cutting off the conversation, “Moskowitz?” 

~~~

After everyone got to visit, Demetri found himself alone with a sleeping Eli. The doctors said there was internal bleeding and a concussion was present, but it would resolve itself as it was not terribly serious but they would need to keep Hawk to supervise his recovery. Demetri was holding Eli’s bandaged hand, being careful not to disrupt the IV.

“Hey Eli, I know you don’t feel like it right now, but you were totally badass today,” Demetri said trying to work up his nerve to say what he really wanted to say. 

Eli’s rhythmic breath was calming, and Demetri took a deep breath. Why weren’t the words coming to him? He’s never had problems with saying what came to mind. Then, he had an idea.

Demetri stood up and carefully leaned over, his face right in front of Eli’s. He looked so peaceful. Demetri’s breath ghosted over Eli’s face and then placed a gentle peck on his lips. He leaned back and exhaled. Huh, not so bad. 

“Did you just kiss me?” Eli murmured as his eyes flickered open still slightly unfocused. Demetri jumped back in shock.

“Uh, um-the thing is-“ Demetri stuttered, his face burning red.

“Cause if you did, you can do it again.”

This totally floored Demetri, but he managed to step closer to see that soft smile on Eli’s face that made Demetri’s inside melt. He leaned over again, smiling at Eli.

“I’m glad your awake,” Demetri said, relief folding his voice.

“I’m glad I’m awake too, now kiss me,” Eli said with a small laugh. 

He’s really concussed, Demetri thought wryly but still gently placed a kiss Eli’s lips. 

“We’re gonna have to talk later, okay?” Demetri said. His heart was pounding, but he never felt happier.

“Okay,” Eli said and laced his fingers with Demetri’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know much about medicine, so I did quick searches for basic info:)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
